


New Beginnings, Old Problems

by luckylittleblackcat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual smut..maybe? haven't decided yet, F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylittleblackcat/pseuds/luckylittleblackcat
Summary: Rescued...or not? Nope, I've definitely been rescued, by the Avengers no less. So now the only question is, do I keep surviving, or should I try to actually live again? Especially with both super soldiers getting closer to me, what will I do? ...probably something stupid.





	1. Windows are a girl's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well, this is the first thing I've really written for the whole reader x stuff so suggestions and helpful hints are welcome. ALSO prepare yourself, because I am terrible at keeping a regular updating schedule (sorry). But for sure give me ideas for the future plot

The two men pick me up by my arms and drag me out of my cell and down a long hallway. I no longer have the energy to fight anymore, or even stand, as my feet scrape limply across the concrete floor. Two more lefts, a right and we push through a familiar set of grey doors into a stark white room. I don’t even bother to fight anymore as they strap me to the cold stainless steel table and fix the blazing lamps onto me. The “doctor” comes in with his usual tools: saws, nails, ice picks, knives, syringes filled with all colored liquids, clamps, screws, hammers. The usual assortment, nothing new there. I only hope I passed out quickly. They don’t like to play with a doll that can’t scream.  
I woke up to the sound of gunfire and screams, as well as the pain from my new cuts and bruises. The screams are normal, but gunfire? Not so much. I sigh and pull my knees up as close to my body as possible. It’s freezing, and sitting on the cold concrete of my cell isn’t helping anything. Flinching a particularly loud “boom” echoes through the walls, I just hope whatever it is will kill me soon enough. I am cold, tired, and beaten beyond recognition in this god-forsaken cell. I have no clue where I am, and how long I have been here, but it feels like an eternity. One week feels like forty years down here. I haven’t seen the light of day since they brought me here, so I lost any sense of time long ago, or maybe only a few days ago. Who can tell? As the cold seeps into my bones, I fade out of consciousness as a lone figure appears in front of my cell.  
I feel hands on my body. Nothing. My head slams into something, weight on top of me. Nothing. I hear an enormous crash, then nothing once more. I can feel light shine through my eyelids, people yelling, but I drift off. Am I dead? No, my bruises and cuts still sting and pulse with dull pain. Time speeds up, slows down, stops and starts again. I don’t know how much time has passed before I wake up to the sound of people faintly talking... I keep my eyes closed, just to be safe, or postpone the torture.  
“...Should be waking up soon.... No, not quite. Her’s is similar to Bucky’s but there’s something else...” English. They speak English here. Thank god. “ No I’m waiting for the lab results, and I haven’t even started on those... wait she’s up! Get here now”  
Shit. I ripped out the IV and jumped out of the bed, looking for an exit. There! I push out a set of double doors and sprint down the hallway as I hear the dark haired man yell at me, close in pursuit. Looking back over my shoulder, I slide on my bare feet as I turn a corner, and smack into a hard chest. As we both fall with an “oof” I quickly push off his chest and run down the hallway. I hear the first man trip onto the second. Great; buys me an extra few seconds. I can hear one of them shouting at Jarvis... the first man? Or second? Doesn’t matter, as I turn the corner into.... a living room? I accidentally slam into a small table and shatter the lamp on it. Immediately, the woman and two men who were sitting on the couch jump up. I don’t want this. There are too many people and I’m not going to get out like this. Windows, so many windows. Breakable? Hopefully; but too many people, as the first two men slide into the room. I quickly run over by the elevator in the room and push into the door next to it which turns out to be stairs! Hallelujah!  
“Wait! Just wait! JARVIS! Run lockdown protocol levels 8-16, have code red on standby....”  
I can hear them pounding after me as I hustle up the stairs. They shouldn’t be able to keep up, but the two men on the couch aren’t even breaking a sweat. I keep going. How many floors can one building have?  
As I round the turn for what must be the fourth flight, I quickly hop out the door and slam it behind me looking around for.... yes! Windows! I begin to move again but not before the two couch men come barreling through the door, which knocks me across the room. I’m up in an instant, watching them size me up from about ten feet away. Wow; those two really pack a punch, noting the bump on my head from hitting the floor. As a red haired woman comes through the door, followed by the first two men, I begin backing up.  
“Hey! Just calm down, we’re not going to hurt you! We’re trying to help,” Says the blond beefcake, arms out in what he probably thinks is soothing.  
I relax a little bit, but keep my eyes wary. I know these games, and I will not be fooled by them again. But who says I can’t fool them? I tilt my head to the side, and put on my best ‘I’m a scared and confused little girl face’. The redhead glares at me, and the dark haired beefcake stays wary. I continue to slowly weave around desks backing up towards the window.  
“About two days ago, we pulled you from an underground hydra base in the Hartz Mountains in Germany... Right now you’re in Stark Tower in New York City. You’re safe here. We’re the Avenger-“  
“Just stop!” I shout, and everyone freezes. “I... I can’t listen to this! I won’t go back! I’ll kill myself before you can take me back!”  
And with that, I threw myself into the window closing my eyes as the glass shattered. I could hear a mix of surprised yells, but it was too late. I could feel the wind whistle past and....


	2. Eternity, or close enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New info and lots of upcoming questions

...I slam into something metal and I can feel blood run down my face. I struggle as I feel two cold arms grab me and hold me tight. I scream as the metal wraps around my body, and I can’t move! I’m too weak. I can feel my energy fading with every pulse of pain that comes from my head, until everything fades to black.

I wake up again, but this time in a glass holding cell. As I slam my body into the walls, again and again I notice my audience of about nine, watching me. Probably just waiting until I tire myself out. Sighing, I stop and just sit on the floor, which... is heated? Talk about an upgrade huh? I watch as the dark haired man in a lab coat walks over and opens a slat at the bottom of the door, sliding a tray of food through. Though it looks so, _so_ appetizing _,_ I make no move for it even as my stomach growls in protest. I can’t remember the last time I ate, but no way in hell I was going to eat that until I knew it was safe. I tried starving myself once in the old cell, but lets just say I have a soft spot for food. And a hatred of being force fed, when it really came down to it.

“Well, this little staring contest is getting a tad.... boring?” says a man with a strangely groomed beard.... wait, I’ve seen him before... but it can’t be...

“Are you Tony Stark?” I blurt out, before I can stop myself.

The man looks absolutely delighted, and begins boasting about being known even in the depths of hell or something like that. But he can’t be? He’s in my old time line, and the last time I saw the light of day was so very long ago.

I slam against the glass, and everyone startles and stares

“WHAT YEAR IS IT?” I screech

Lab coat man speaks up, but it can’t be. He can’t be right

I recognize them all. The heroes of New York City; Iron Man, the Hulk, Black Widow, Captain America, the Winter Solider, Hawkeye, Vision, the Scarlet witch, Falcon.

 

“What day? What day is it today?” I whisper

“December 14th, 2016” He holds up the newspaper on the desk behind him. The date is correct. But it can’t be, because I was kidnapped three days ago.

But the last time I saw the light of day was October 7th, 1942.

 

Obviously I was in shock. Or at least that’s what I was whispering to myself as I sat facing the corner of my cell, where I hoped they couldn’t see my face. I wasn’t crying, but just trying to process information. I’m sure I should be crying, but I guess the worst part is over, and now all that was left was the acceptance of it.

I was tortured for 74 years. No wonder it felt like an eternity-it was. I can no longer sit still. I jump up and pace, and pace and pace. I can hear people trying to talk to me, but I just ignore them, too caught up in my mental breakdown at the moment. 74 years, and I get out only three days too late to save myself. Oh the irony of it. If there is a god, he must have one twisted sense of humor. I can’t go back home, I can’t put my family at risk. I won’t let them be the new addition to my tragic back story. Either way, I would never be able to fit in with them again. Never feel safe at home again. So... What now? Where is home for me now?

“HEY!”

This time I turn, facing who I now know is indeed Tony Stark, as he has entered by cell in full iron man gear, prepped for a fight. But there is no physical fight left in me right now. So I just plop back down on the ground and wait.

He sits across from me, back facing the glass. He gives me the up-down and asks, “So, how did such a sweet thing like you end up in the deep sublevels of an old hydra base?”

I roll my eyes, “Okay, not the best question to ask first,” I begin. He looks at me stupidly, like I should have been drooling at his feet by now. “The better question to ask is ‘Why?’”

“Alright beautiful,” he says, turning all his charm back on, “then _why_ were you locked up in a hydra base?”

“Ah, see now wouldn’t we both like to know the answer to that question? I wish I knew”

I smirk and he gives me a slightly amused/annoyed look back. Yes I will tell them my story, but hell, I was going to make him work for it.


	3. Hungry for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry I suck for not posting for awhile. I am very busy, but I promise not to abandon this work.

I didn’t completely trust myself to judge if they really were the Avengers, so I tested them. Hours passed with me pushing them for answers to check with my memories of the Avengers, and them pushing me for details about what, whom, when, where, and why.... but I could tell Stark’s patience was running thin.  
Tony sighs and begins again,   
“Where are you from?”  
“Let’s say France this time”  
“Who are you?”  
“Clark Kent”  
“He’s not even from earth, much less France!” Tony exclaims with a pout.  
As he prepped himself for another round of questions, I had just one left.  
“Back in 2008, in Afghanistan, there was a young man helping escort you on your trip gone wrong. What was his name?”  
Tony looked at me with a stunned expression, which slowly turned to a rueful smile.  
“Jimmy. His name was Jimmy”  
Correct.  
Well, fuck.  
They were the real deal. What now?  
Food, I realize. I hadn’t touched my tray, and although it would now be cold, I was salivating at the though of something that wasn’t rotten or tampered with. Abruptly I stand up, and Tony flinches into a defensive position and stands up warily. Everyone else from behind the glass watches cautiously, tension clear in their faces.  
“Don’t wet your pants, Stark, I won’t bite for now”  
I grab the tray and huddle myself into a corner, and start shoveling food into my mouth, not even bothering with the silly plastic utensils they had given me.  
“When was the last time you’ve eaten?” I hear the doctor ask quietly  
“Irrelevant question Doc”  
“What’s your name?” Tony asks cautiously  
“They called me Koter in the hole, but my real name is y/n”  
“Koter is ‘mutt’ in German” Natasha speaks up, “Why did they call you that?”  
“I didn’t figure it out for quite a while, but, well, there were a few months where I can’t remember what happened, then I woke up like this”  
“Like what?” She asks,  
I stand up, now finished with the food and set the tray down. I rip open the back of my shirt, and slowly unfurl a pair of black wings.  
I heard Banner mutter quietly, “That was the thing I hadn’t quiet gotten to yet”  
Everyone stares in shock, until the falcon lets out an amazed “holy shit”  
They all began talking at once, arguing, posing questions to no one in particular, and I just sit. And I wait.  
Banner finally speaks up  
“Wait, wait, this really doesn’t make sense. Y/n, When did they put you in the base? How did you get there? What the hell did they do to you to-”  
I hold up a hand stopping his questions, “do you want what I know for fact, or do you want my speculation?”  
“Facts first, speculation after”  
“Alright. But first, can I have seconds?”


	4. *Insert Tragic Backstory*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back story (duh, read the title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning?? Idk what triggers you all but I felt like there should be a warning. Longer chapter, aren't you all pleased with me? also sorry if wording/plot/grammar sounds repetitive or rough, its 1am and its dead week. may fix slightly later. make sure to comment your thoughts, also I think i may write a oneshot as a little break for myself, so let me know what, or more specifically who you're thinking of. Currently, I'm feeling like the new spidey doesn't get enough love. Also sorry about the formatting. I write this in word and copy and paste. can't seem to get it to transfer over correctly.  
> love,  
> me

“If we’re going to do facts first, bear with me, it’s going to be a little confusing, but I’m just going to tell you what happened, without any reasoning so it’s going to sound…. odd” I’m beginning to ramble now, nervous as I fully accept I’m dealing with the real deal.  


“I’m not sure where to start…”  
I get some encouraging nods from Banner and Stark, while the rest just stare in mild anticipation.  


“Well, I was born in (A/N I’m just going to say 1997, so assume you are 20ish, yay you!) in the…. United Sta—“  
Stark cuts me off, interjecting with “You hesitated!”  


“Yeah well, I’d like to keep whatever family I have left safe, so the U.S. is about as specific as you’re going to get”  
He throws a pout in my direction,  
“You don’t trust us?’  


“I don’t know what trust is anymore. Don’t push your luck. Well, back to it then; I grew up, went to college in a different state, and I was living life. Right around first semester, I was walking back from a study group late one night and this guy just popped out of thin air. I mean that literally; I ran into him. Looked to be about 40 or 50 years old and wearing the strangest clothes. Had a little moustache too. He had something strapped to his chest, with this blue glowing thing inside. He looked incredibly pleased with himself”  
I paused, lost to the memory, missing the innocence I had back then. I was such a pure little thing.  


“I asked if he needed any help, but before I could do anything, he grabbed me. Held onto me so tight I couldn’t breathe. And he moved around a bit, shouted in what was probably German, and then all I remember was passing out. When I came to, I was in a crate on some sort of transportation. I tried to scream but my voice wouldn’t work. I tried to break the crate, but I couldn’t. All I could do was sit there in horror, imagining what would happen to me. At this point, I thought I was a victim of human trafficking, being shipped off to the highest bidder”  
I looked around with a glassy stare, trying to remind myself that I wasn’t there anymore. I wasn’t in that crate again.  


“Eventually the plane landed, somewhere cold, and where nobody spoke English. They took me inside and cracked open the crate in this old building with lots of old tech, and there was this horribly disfigured man, his skin was blood red and his face distorted”  
The captain perked up at this.  
“A red man you said? Are you sure?”  
“I don’t think it’s something I could ever forget”  
He thinks about it for a moment then gestures for me to continue.  


“He asked me all sorts of questions, mostly about history, what the date was, and some of the current events. He listened to it all, but most of his questions, I couldn’t answer, for the were about very specific occurrences that I had never even heard of. When he had finished, he laughed, and had some men take me away. But not before showing me the newspaper from that day. October 7th, 1942. At first I thought it was fake” I laughed, “Like someone was playing a cruel, cruel joke on me. But I looked around, at the tech, at the uniforms, at everything. Nobody could pull that elaborate of a joke. They dragged me to my cell, the one you all must have found me in. I never saw that red man again, but I did see the man who originally took me. He was a doctor, I guess; can’t say I enjoyed his work though. He experimented on me, injected me with things, tortured me, ran tests, cut me open just to sew me back up”  
“What sort of tests?” Banner asks dejectedly, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses  


I smiled without any joy. “At first it was simple things, like running until I collapsed, seeing how long I could hold my breath without passing out, how much weight my body could bear, how long I could stay awake, or not eat, and so on. Really those were the good days”  
I could feel the empathy, and despair from everyone in that room, but I dared not look at any of them. I’m not sure how it would affect me but for now I had to get through this.  


“Then came the few months where I don’t really remember. Or at least, I assume it was months. It could have been years for all I know. When I came to, that’s when I had these” I lift my wings a bit and gesture behind me, “That’s when the new doctor came”  
I cringe with these memories. These were the ones that would haunt me for the rest of my life.  


“He did lots of things to me. I’d prefer not to talk about that. But he was a cruel man. The first doctor I could understand, he didn’t do things without a valid reason, seeing how far I could be pushed physically. But this doctor wanted to push me on a molecular, emotional, and physical level” I sigh. “One of the first things he did to me was plan a staged escape. I thought I was free until they laughed in my face and strapped me back onto the table” my face twists bitterly as I recall my joy of escape.  
The Captain speaks up,  
“You can skip the details if it’s too hard for you y/n”  
I shake the memory from my head and begin again  


“Yes, well, that went on for quite some time; ‘The game’ as he liked to call it. I watched him grow old, as my life wasted away in that cell. Then that’s where you all came in”  
Its dead silent while everyone mulls over their thoughts.  


Stark pipes up, “Well we better go find you seconds before the intermission ends!” as he exits the cell and pushes through another door disappearing with the majority give worried glances in my direction, and death glares at his exiting form. I snort, before settling back against the wall.  
Stark soon returns with another tray of steaming hot food, re-enters the cell, and hands it to me as he plops down next to me, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I give him the biggest eye roll I can manage before starting on the tray, eating slower this time. I didn’t want to get sick after not eating for so long.  
“So?” Natacha speaks, “how about those theories?”  
“Oh! Yeah” I finish chewing what was in my mouth and swallow. “Afraid they’ve been subject to my thoughts for the past, uh… few years? So, take them as you will”  


“Obviously, there was some sort of time machine involved, so I’m guessing HYDRA experimented with more than weapons when they still had the tesseract. Same goes for the super serum” I gestured at the Captain and the Winter Solider, “couldn’t really replicate the Captain’s brand of serum exactly, but they got close with the Winter solider. I’m guessing I was another off branch of their version, only this time, they tried for more than just enhancing the human physique”  
Banner nods.  
“This would explain how your DNA tests were like Steve and Bucky’s”  
“I figured. Although not sure why they started to test my abilities instead of experimenting more”  
“Okay now wait a minute” Sam stops everyone, “Is nobody going to ask about the whole no aging thing? If she was taken at age twenty, and its been 74 years, why does she still look twenty? Can someone explain this part please?”  
“What do you mean I still look twenty?!”  
They all look at me in shock.  
“You don’t know what you look like?” Stark asks, confused.  
“Sorry but they weren’t exactly passing out mirrors, and I’ve only very recently learned that it’s been 74 years!”  


I quickly flip over my now empty tray to look at my blurry reflection on the back. As far as I can tell, they’re right. I appear clean, and not a day older from when I was in college. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK  
“Language!” Steve mutters, and I realize I said that out loud.  
I look up with a dazed stare and ask, “Thoughts? Anyone?”  


“Best guess?” Banner speaks up, “They must have managed to slow down your aging process, or stop it completely. This, theoretically, could be done by speeding up cell regeneration”  
Today has just been a rollercoaster of highs and lows, hasn’t it?


	5. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, two updates within a week of each other. I'm cool.

“Well, it’s been a rather long day hasn’t it? Cap, why don’t you show our guest to the room across from yours? I’m sure she’s very tired” Stark says kindly  
“Guest? Not prisoner? As in, free to leave at any time?”  
“Well, not exactly. There will be some people who will want to talk to you, I’m sure, but as for right now I’m afraid I can’t let you leave”  
“I guess that’s reasonable” I say wearily. At least it’s a guest room? I’d say that’s a major improvement.  
“Well, miss y/n, if you would follow me this way,” He opens the door letting myself and Stark out of the glass cell. The Captain holds open the next door for me, placing a guiding hand on the small of my back, and I flinch at the contact. He notices and removes the hand but doesn’t say anything. The second the door closes behind us I can hear the murmur of their voices, probably trying to decide what to do with me long term. I sigh. Understandable that they didn’t trust me not to run off, but disappointing.  
“Hey, I know you’ve been through a lot in these past few days, or years I suppose” Steve begins, “But if you even need somebody to talk to, my door is always open”  
“Thanks” I offer a small smile, “….Actually, can I make a request?”   
He nods  
“Can we go to the roof? I’d like to see the sky again, it’s been so long” I look up at him with hopeful eyes, trying to get him to sympathize with me  
He hesitates for a moment looking at my shoulders.  
“I won’t fly away I promise. I think I’m still too weak to do that”  
He thinks on it for a moment, and nods again  
“Don’t tell anyone, promise?”  
“I promise”  
He makes a couple turns before pushing open a door, which leads into the stairwell. We climb for a few minutes before reaching the top landing, and he opens the door for me, and I step out into a large platform. Looking up I see that it’s not exactly the roof, but we’re up very high, as I could feel the wind whipping my hair and flimsy white hospital gown around. It was night, and I walked out to the middle of the platform I spread my arms and my wings out, loving the feeling of fresh air, of being able to stretch, of being outside!  
“When you jumped out of the window, were you planning on using those?”  
I was a little shocked when he spoke up. I forgot he was there.   
“You want my honesty? I wasn’t sure. When I said I’m too weak to use them, I wasn’t lying, but in that moment, the only thing that mattered was getting away, regardless of the consequences”   
We stood for a few minutes in silence before I spoke again  
“….I meant it when I said I wouldn’t go back. Death in that place would have been a blissful release. I won’t give them a chance to put me back there…regardless of the cost”  
He paused.   
“You know, we could help you. Protect yourself, that is. You could start a new life, with us, helping tear down HYDRA. I can’t promise anything, but I’m sure that’s what they’re discussing downstairs. You could be one of us”  
“An Avenger?” I chuckle, “I don’t think so”  
“And why not?” He said with a smile, “considering you almost managed to escape us while malnourished and scared out of your mind, I think you’ve got potential”  
“Is that your professional opinion Captain?” I laugh, “I don’t think I have the heart, or mind for the job”  
“Well, anyone who can last a few decades with HYDRA without going crazy definitely has the mind for it”  
“Who said I wasn’t crazy?”  
I look at him, with a sad smile, and he grows stiff at my open-ended question. I laugh again at his worried expression, and we sit for a moment before I begin again.  
“So, the Avengers huh? Secret missions, bad guys, high stakes. It sounds very James Bond-ish”  
“Who?”  
“Are you serious!?”  
We bantered on for quite some time before he ushered me back inside and dropped me off at a suite, which promptly locked itself when I was inside. I turned to look at my room, which had a giant queen bed, thick plush carpet, a small sitting area, and two doors which presumably led to a walk-in closet and pristine white bathroom. I guess you can say it was a mild upgrade from a concrete cell with a bucket and moldy blanket, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.  
I smiled, finally alone. I wasn’t ever going back. Never. And potentially getting an offer to help take down HYDRA? As much as I had sadly scoffed at the possibility when the Captain had said it, I knew if they offered, I would accept.


	6. Slaaaaay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm on a roll. Also a little later down the line I might throw in some other known characters, so when/if you notice someone new, comment if you like them and maybe they can stick around for awhile :D  
> love,  
> me

A few months after being rescued...  
“Don’t drop your hands, Doll!” I hear Bucky call  
God, did I hate training.  
Today, my trainer was Natacha. I had better speed, better strength, better everything. But Natacha had better training; and Natacha was currently kicking my ass into next week. I’m brought back to reality with a sharp blow to the ribs, and an uppercut to my jaw. Next thing I know, Bucky is pulling me up off the mat as I try to regain my bearings.  
“You dropped your form” He mutters to me  
“I dropped a lot of things, Bucky, but my form was spotless!” I argue  
“Oh really? Is that why I now owe Natacha a foot rub, because I could have sworn today would be the day”  
“The day y/n beats me,” Natacha spoke up from her chair in the corner, “Is the day I willingly go on a date with Tony Stark. And that, my friends, is not today” “You devastate me!” Tony says leaning against the doorway, with a hand thrown dramatically across his forehead and a pout on his face. I walk over to him and sling an arm around his shoulder. Gesturing to him, I say mockingly “Nat! You’re telling me you would pass at the chance do wine and dine this fiiiiineeee specimen?”  
Tony scoffs as Natacha raises an eyebrow, giving me the best ‘what do you think?’ face. I huff in mock anger  
“Well I never!”  
“Come on y/n! let’s leave these two and go enjoy ourselves!”  
He gives a fake hair flip before turning on his heel and taking my arm in his.  
The second we’re out of hearing distance, he leans in close.  
“You know,” He whispers in my ear, “If you think I’m fine with these clothes on, you should see what I look like witho-“  
Tony didn’t get to finish that sentence, as I ‘accidentally’ stepped on his foot.  
“Oh dearest me! Tony dear, what were you saying? I don’t think I caught all of that” I say sarcastically.  
I snigger, watching him limp away, throwing an amused glare in my direction. I turn to go to my room to shower and change into some clean clothes. Fifteen minutes later I enter the common area which has a kitchen and living room, as well as Steve, Bucky, Nat, and Tony.  
“Great news Y/N! You’ve finally been given clearance to leave the tower! So now we can go on that date you’ve been begging me for!” Tony exclaimed  
“Oh, you mean the one where I have fun with Nat and you see how far away a taxi can take you?”  
We all laugh at Tony’s hurt expression, before he begins to pout.  
“Y/n, you promised that I could take you out shopping. I can’t have you in my company in public with the trash you’ve been wearing”  
“Okay rude, but I won’t argue. But Nat’s coming too”  
“Deal”  
Hours later we return victorious, arms full of bags with designer jeans, blouses, dresses, shoes, makeup, and even some lingerie that Tony had somehow managed to sneak in there.  
“Damn girl, who knew you were hiding such a hot bod underneath all those baggy shirts” Tony checked me out for what must be his hundredth time today.  
“Well considering that I’m no longer starving, and my body is being beaten into shape-Literally- it’s not that surprising”  
They had made me change out of the clothes I was wearing in the first store we had walked into. It was good to feel normal, with clothes that fit me, and didn’t hang off my body. Then they took me to a salon to get my hair… fixed, is the best way to put it. No longer a wild mess, I now had long, wavy hair, freshly curled by the stylist, as well as perfectly applied makeup. So, I now have on a pair of tight jeans that made my ass look fat, a skintight strappy peach top, and leather jacket with a pair of black wedges. I felt hot as fuck, and when we were walking down the street, I could tell everyone else thought so too. It was extremely pleasant to feel attractive again; it may be a little shallow but I couldn’t help it. I felt great, and it helped that Tony spared no expense to ramp up ‘the level of arm candy he was rolling with’. Nat was, no surprise, a master of outfit picking and all I had to do was try them on. The only problem was that Tony, when not supervised by a sales associate, had the bad habit of popping into the dressing rooms.  
We hop into the elevator, and I drop all my new things off in my room before meeting Tony and Nat in the common room. Turning the corner, I see Nat on the couch, Thor, Bucky, and Steve all gathered around Tony, who pronounced me his best achievement yet. Bucky spotted me first, eyes wide and immediately stopped whatever he was saying. Tony looked on with a proud stare as Thor and Steve both turned around with curiosity, and immediately had the same reaction.  
Trying to hide my smile, I walk over to the chair at the kitchen island, hang my jacket on the back, sit down, and turn to face them as I cross my legs.  
“Well whaddya think boys? You’ll catch flies if you leave your mouths open”  
Thor is first to recover, with a booming laugh, and an appreciative nod.  
“Tony, my friend, you have done well with this one” He chuckles once more and walks to the couch.  
Bucky is next, with a “Lookin’ good, Doll” as he rubs the back of his head and winks at me.  
Steve very visibly gulps, before dragging his eyes away from the lower half of my body, and meets my gaze. His posture becomes rigid and he offers a polite, “you look very nice”  
I can no longer help it, as I let loose a bark of laughter, stand up and walk towards them.  
“Thanks guys”  
Still giggling, I sit down on the couch between Nat and Thor. Little did I know that Steve and Bucky were giving each other loaded glances behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know this chapter was a little cliche, but, have patience with me I got big, glorious plans for the context of this chapter.  
> Also went back and edited. some of the spelling/grammar errors were too cringy for me to leave alone.


	7. Inexperienced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HahahHAhAHAha

\--------------------The Next Morning----------------------  
I began the morning working out, with an intense training session with Thor, surprisingly with no spectators this time. I quickly showered and got dressed in a pair of black leggings and a red scoop neck tee, and headed to the common area for breakfast, when I spotted Tony in a hallway.  
“Ah! Y/N! Perfect timing, I was just about to come find you”  
“Good morning Tony! What do you have planned for me today?”  
“Well, I just got out of a briefing with Natacha and Fury. We’ve decided you’re finally ready for a team mission!”  
I freeze, then the biggest grin spreads across my face.  
“Are you serious?! OhmygodIcan’tbelieveit”  
Suddenly, I’m out of breath and I put a hand to my forehead. Tony chuckles.  
“Come on. The rest of the team is waiting in the common room for the details”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“No, absolutely not” Steve says calmly.  
“I agree, she doesn’t have enough experience with the team setting for this. She’s only been out of that cell for a few months now” Bucky points out.  
Tony sighs.  
Basically the mission is to break into some sort of high-class underground terrorist group’s base, but the only problem was, we needed the leader’s fingerprints. Obviously we could kidnap him, and break into their vaults using force, but doing so would alert the entire organization that we had our eyes on them. A few years ago Natacha had a run in with the leader, so she couldn’t do the…. delicate part of the operation.  
“She isn’t ready to seduce a terrorist leader!”  
“Hey! Don’t you think I should have some say in this?” I glare at both of them, heat rising to my cheeks; “With some training from Nat, I can be ready to deal with anything one man can throw at me! So, don’t even think about going around and deciding what I’m capable of!” I finished with a huff.  
Steve shakes his head before smirking at me with a nod, while Bucky flashes me a grin and looks to the floor. I give Tony a look to let him know to continue with the details of our plan.  
Basically the idea was that I would approach the “target” at the secret auction with a special champagne glass designed by Tony that would upload his fingerprints to our system. Then Nat would use them to get into the vault while Steve and Clint would be her backup in case she was spotted. Bucky would also be in the party as my backup, incase something went wrong. Tony would manage us all from the tower, with the rest of the crew, so we didn’t have some of the most recognizable faces on the planet (A.K.A. Tony) popping up in places they shouldn’t be and causing suspicion.  
Of course those were the major points, there are about a million more minute details that could go wrong, but the big picture seemed more reasonable.  
Tony finished off with the presentation and asked, “Any questions? No? Good. We got three days to prep before plane takes off to the party.”  
Three days? I have to seduce a terrorist in three days? Oh god, I thought I’d have more time to prepare. I try to keep my face passive despite my growing panic.  
Steve and Bucky both begin to make their way across to me, but Nat grabs my hand and drags me out of the room before either reaches me, saying something about training.  
She gently pulls me through hallway after hallway until we reach my bedroom. She sits me down on the couch in the sitting area, and kneels in front of me.  
“You okay? Sure you want to go through with this?” She asks.  
Slowly, I nod.  
“I can’t keep sitting on the sidelines forever. Why not start now?”  
She smiles and nods.  
“Alright then! I won’t sugarcoat it then. We have to make you into a total seductress in three days. Considering how jittery you still are around us, that will not be easy. You’re going to have to step way out of your comfort zone. Try to remember how you felt the first time you had sex or—“  
“Um” I interrupt, “Actually I haven’t, uh... had...” I trail off when I catch the surprised look on her face.  
“You’re still a virgin?”  
“Yeah. I guess technically I haven’t even been kissed either. I hadn’t ever had a boyfriend before it happened, and they didn’t touch me due to some sort of superstition in the base. The soldiers thought I was a freak of nature, and the doctors had other medical uses for my body... they did try to get me pregnant for a while, by injection. It never took though.”  
She looks at me with a smile, half sad and the other half determined.  
“Well I’m glad you never had that experience in that awful place, but if that's case we’re going to have to figure out another way to prepare you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on something big. prepare for the feels, either the next chapter or the one after that.  
> Love,  
> me


	8. Mission Impossible: Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I try  
> -love,  
> me  
> p.s. mild swearing.

Fuck.  
Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  
Natasha has thrown me to the sharks with nothing but a butter knife to defend myself.  
Not literally of course, but close enough.  
I’m in SHEILD’s training room for the new recruits, mainly 18 to 20-something year old males, in nothing but a pair of skintight “yoga” shorts and a colorful sports bra.  
Basically, glorified underwear.  
Realistically, I shouldn’t feel like a piece of meat on a chopping block, half of the guys aren’t wearing shirts, so it’s not odd. But feeling all those eyes on me puts me on edge.  
“Nat,” I whisper without moving my lips, “What am I supposed to do now?”  
My earpiece crackles as she chuckles at me.  
“First, let go of the doorframe, and move over to that lighter barbell in the middle of the floor. And make sure to swing your hips!”  
I do as she says, trying to do as she says without looking like I have a stick up my ass.  
“Alright, you know what to do- Hair toss-“  
I flip my hair  
“-Lean forward with your shoulders-“  
I lean  
“That’s right, butt out, good- and reaaaach for it…”  
I reach for the barbell  
“Someone’s approaching! Good luck babe, you got this”  
Wait what  
I discreetly look up to the observation window on the floor above to see Natacha pulling out her earpiece and walking away. This wasn’t the plan. THIS WAS NOT THE PLAN.  
“Hey”  
Swallowing, I try to remember what Nat had said about taking my time, and I slowly pull up, shoulders back and boobs out, to face this person.  
“Can I help you?” I say politely  
Oh no. He’s the boy-next-door kind of cute. And he’s also not wearing a shirt, exposing a rock hard six pack.  
I’m screwed.  
“I actually wanted to make sure that barbell isn’t too heavy for you. It’s 200 pounds, and I don’t think you’re quite ready for something that… large” He looks at me with a heated gaze that rakes up and down my body smirking at me.  
Oh. Oh! That was a sexual reference. And he’s a douchebag. Albeit a hot one, but a douchebag all the same.  
But practice is practice, and I need some.  
Despite my nerves, I move in closer to him and with a steady hand, I reach up and put a slender (and thankfully steady) hand at the base of his neck. I slowly drag it down his chest and though his abs, stopping just above the hem of his deliciously low shorts. I look up at him, batting my eyelashes.  
“I think I’m more than ready to handle something that… large”  
I can feel him shiver slightly, and I can also see the instant erection form in his pants.  
Mission accomplished. Seduction: Successful.  
Now how do I escape?  
Thankfully that’s something I didn’t have to think about. A large body shoves in between BND douchebag and me. A cold hand grabs mine as the douche is shoved away, landing stupidly on the floor. I’m dragged out of the workout room, everyone avoiding eye contact.  
It’s Bucky who pulls me out of the door and slams it behind us.  
It’s also Bucky who pulls me though a dizzying set of hallways, rooms, staircases, and another door before letting go. He turns and shuts the door, and proceeds to lean his head against it. We stand in silence, both shocked his reaction. A minute passes.  
“…. Nice ponytail, Bucky”  
“Shut up”  
I laugh mildly, watching him as he moves into the room and sits on a chair next to a large bed. I think he’s brought me to his bedroom, I think shockingly. He usually doesn’t bring people in here. I think Steve is the only one who’s ever been invited in.  
“What on earth are you wearing?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“What. Are. You. Wearing?”  
“I’m not sure what you mean.”  
That is a lie. I know exactly what he means as he pointedly looks at the tight clothes that I have on.  
“Who were you talking to?”  
“I didn’t happen to catch his name” I say with disinterest.  
Please don’t call me out  
Please don’t call me out  
Please don’t call me out  
“Nat put you up to this didn’t she”  
He called me out. That motherfu—  
“Now Steve’s going to have to work to get all those boys back to their training.” He stands up and puts his mismatching hands on his hips. “Out of all the training sessions, why did you have to show up to the one we were monitoring?”  
There was no way Nat didn’t know about that. She set me up to make an ass of myself in front of our friends.  
I flush in embarrassment, no longer able to look Bucky in the eyes.  
“She said I needed hands on training.”  
“Well, I think you’ve got the hands-on part down”  
I glare at him and he laughs.  
“Well you better go yell at Natacha now” He walks us both out the door “but—“  
He grabs my hand and pulls me to his chest, back against the doorframe.  
“-If you ever need a closer hands-on experience,” He looks me deep in the eyes,  
“You can always call me up, doll”  
My eyes widen as my face burns. He releases me and I briskly walk down the hall, not turning back as he laughs and calls, “Stay away from those training boys!”  
My face is on fire; his voice was joking.  
But why did his eyes seem sincere?


	9. Dance Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried different point of view. Let me know what you thought.  
> love,  
> Me

My face is still on fire as I reach my bedroom, to see Nat lying lazily on the bed.  
“How could yo-“  
“Now before you get into it, let me explain” she doesn’t even sit up as she interrupts me.  
“While on our mission you will be wearing an earpiece. A very small, very sensitive earpiece. Now if you’re uncomfortable with just Steve and Bucky watching, imagine how horrified you’d be with a sexy terrorist whispering dirty things into your ear. Because that is a very likely possibility and you can’t waver if he approaches you”  
My mouth opens and closes, and I’m pissed but I no longer have a legitimate reason to be. She’s right of course, but I’m still embarrassed by the whole fiasco. Especially considering I was supposed to be training with Steve in about two hours. How could I face him knowing he and Bucky saw my “seduction”?  
I groan and put my face in my hands as Natacha finally sits up to look at me.  
“Now,” she begins, “Your ‘sexy’ seduction was good, but you need to work on your posturing and contact more. Which brings us to seduction type part two: Innocence. You have to train with Steve later today, correct?”  
__________________________ Steve is already there in a white tee and black shorts by the time I arrive at the usual private training room. We’re supposed to be working on ballroom dancing today, specifically for the mission, but Nat has sent me in with a different mission entirely.  
I’m terrified.  
I’m mortified.  
I’m also wearing four inch heels. Which look fantastic but feel terrible.  
My outfit consists of a deep maroon V-neck and black leggings and these terrible heels.  
I can’t do it, I’m going to walk out.  
Natacha is watching, I can feel her eyes on me. Oh god I hope I don’t look as nervous as I feel. She wants me to seduce Steve.  
This is cruel to do to a friend, and I can tell she’s enjoying it.  
But I need practice controlling my emotions, she says. And what a better way to do that by attempting to seduce a friend?  
I hate her right now; I can almost hear her laughing. Well, here goes nothing.  
\---------------Steve-------------------  
Today is the day. I’m finally going to make Y/n see me as a man. I’m going to make her see that we are not just friends.  
Hopefully.  
I can tell that Buck’s made some sort of progress by the smug look on his face. We’re not competing for her, but it’s quite clear that if I don’t start making a move on her, my chances will slip away.  
So today is the day; and I’ll be damned if I don’t do something about it.  
She strolls in so casually despite how tense I feel. I’m supposed to be teaching her the basics of ballroom dancing, and it’s going to be a struggle. I volunteered to teach her even though I have rarely danced myself. Still, better me than Buck.  
“Ready to start?”  
She looks at me shyly.  
“I’ve never danced like this before, so we’ll have our work cut out for us”  
She approaches me slowly, wringing her hands. Is she nervous?  
I clear my throat. “So, show me your frame”  
“My what?”  
Thank god, she knows nothing. This is going to take forever.  
Perfect.  
\-------Back to MC--------  
In all honesty, I’ve completely ditched Nat’s plan and focused on learning because I suck at dancing. I’m terrible. And poor Steve is receiving the brunt of it, I keep stepping on his feet. I’ve got a day and a half before we leave. What am I going to do?  
“Alright y/n, let’s try this again, from the top”  
We try and move along to the music, but I am incapable. We’ve been at this for hours now.  
“No y/n, let me lead, just go with the flow”  
He pulls me in closer and slows down a bit. He gently grabs my chin and forces me to look up.  
“Keep your eyes on your partner Y/n” he chides softly  
We’ve stopped moving. His hand is still caressing my chin. I freeze, unsure of the situation, his eyes boring into mine.  
Luckily Tony happens to be passing by, and immediately interrupts us.  
Interrupts us from what exactly?  
“Capsicle! What on earth are you teaching her?”  
Steve glares at Tony.  
“I told you not to call me that”  
He ignores Steve and comes over to me.  
“She has to seduce a terrorist. If she’s going to dance it can’t look like she’s dancing with her cousin. Much less a ninety something year old man”  
Ouch. Shots fired  
Tony takes my waist and pulls me in so close I can feel him breathe. With our chests touching he pulls me around the dance floor, commanding every step I take with the gentle pushing and pulling of his hands.  
We glide across the floor, much easier than before. I keep my eyes on Tony, as per Steve’s previous instructions. Tony flashes me a smirk as he brings me in for a small dip before releasing me.  
“See? y/n dances wonderfully, she just needs a strong partner”  
I’m giddy with relief, and worry, wondering if my target would be a strong partner.  
“But what if he isn’t?”  
“Oh believe me honey, he will be. Now! I’ve got something that involves you, Y/n, so why don’t we leave Cap to practice his foxtrot, hm?”  
Steve glared at Tony as he dragged me out the door. I glance back at Steve and shrug.  
“Thanks for all the help!” I say sincerely, and smile at him  
I don’t catch his responding grin as I’m pulled out the door.


	10. You Annoy Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> just something i wanted to say in relation to a comment about this not being a reader story because its in first person. I wrote it like that on purpose, because when you think in your own head, you don't use "you" you use I/me so in order for this to read a little smoother as a reader insert i decided to write it like that. If you all hate it let me know but that was just my reasoning for it.  
> hope you enjoy the new chapter let me know what you think. I've also started to put this on tumblr under the same username.  
> Love,  
> me

“No, No, No! None of these are doing it for me. You?”  
“I particularly hate this one, too many straps, and such a bad color”  
I step out from behind a curtain in a mustard yellow silk dress, and just look at Tony. Apparently, the thing that involved me was picking out a dress for the auction. According to Tony, if I wasn’t wearing something that kept all eyes on me, the mission would be lost.  
“You’re right. I hate it. Next!”  
Sigh. It’s been about two hours of this since he dragged me away from Steve’s lesson, and as much as I enjoy trying on evening gowns, my body is starting to drag. The mission is tomorrow, and I am stressing.  
It takes me a few minutes to escape the yellow strappy contraption. I quickly pull it on the next dress and exit the dressing curtain. Without looking at Tony in the sitting area, I walk to the platform in front of the lighted, floor length, three-sided mirror; and immediately do a double take. It’s a floor length black gown, with a high necked top and collar and no back. Looking down, it’s a tight, shimmery material until a silk ribbon surrounds my waist, which leads into slightly sheer tulle that hangs straight down to display not one, but two side slits that make my legs look sky high. This is it; this is the dress that will keep all eyes on me. I turn around to give Tony the full view, and hear a chorus of ‘wow’s, as I see Tony, Nat, Bucky, and Steve standing next to chaise Tony is lounging on.  
“Bingo Babe. That’s the one!”  
___________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
I’m standing alone in the gala area. I’ve been here for about eight minutes, and the auction doesn’t start for another hour or so. I’ve got a head piece in my ear connecting me to my teammates, who have been blissfully silent as three men and a woman have already come onto me. The Target is nowhere in sight; and honestly? I’m relieved. In the briefing, I went through last night, I finally saw my Target. Granted, it was a blurry photo taken through a dusty camera in god-knows-where, the only definable feature was his short, jet black hair, lean build, and a tribal looking tattoo on the back of his hand. Should be easy, right?  
Wrong, I think. So very wrong, how am I supposed to find this guy in this huge crowd? I sigh, looking down at my simple black heels, complemented by gold leafy bracelets on both ankles as well as a matching golden laurel on my head and armband. The laurel makes me self-conscious, as well as the other various pieces of gold jewelry I’m wearing. My cover is a secretary for a very wealthy buyer, who prefers to keep their identity private. So basically, the excessive jewels and laurel is a display of wealth to everyone questioning my employer’s assets, and therefore their power in this auction. And out of all the women here, I’m the only one wearing black in a sea full of reds and hues of blue. I stand out like a sore thumb, and despite my determination, I’m having a hard time not wilting underneath all these pointed stares. I sigh and sashay myself over to the bar.  
I lean over the bar and ask for a glass of water and wait for the silent bartender to return.  
“Can I order you a drink?”  
I turn to face the sultry voice, and find a tall, defined man with inky black hair neatly slicked back. I consider his blue eyes, and his charming devilish smirk before quickly glancing at his hands. Oh, my god he’s hot, but no tattoo.  
I don’t even bother with an explanation as I turn away and wander past old men with hopeful eyes, settling by a secluded pillar where I can overlook the dance floor. I scan the moving pairs for a tattooed hand, but no sightings yet.  
“You know, if you wanted some alone time with me, all you had to do was say something”  
I turn to face that stupid grin on the hottie’s face, but all I can do is blink stupidly at him. He followed me. He followed me across the room even though I completely snubbed him. What?  
“What an alluring offer, but I’ll have to decline” I say coldly  
“Ah!” He smiles, “So you do speak! I hope I did not offend you?”  
He moves closer to me with an innocent look on his face.  
I need to get rid of this guy.  
I smile sweetly at him. I lean up to whisper into his ear, “Your entire existence offends me” I purr with satisfaction before wiping my expression clean and turning to walk away again. I barely catch his surprised laugh before I disappear into a crowd.  
I’ve got about 45 minutes before the auction begins.  
___________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________   
About 5 of those minutes have passed before he’s found me again.  
“How about a dance?”  
“No”  
I begin to walk away again, but he loops his arm though mine before I can escape again.  
“Ah ah ah! Not so fast there darling-we were just beginning to get to know one another!”  
I consider pulling myself from his grasp, but I notice more and more eyes staring openly at me and this annoyingly clingy man. Deciding not to make a scene, I stay quiet.  
“Now, how about a name?”  
“How about you release me? I have more important people to speak with”  
“How do you know they are more important if you don’t know who I am?”  
“Believe me, I know they’re more important”  
He laughs, and I scowl at him.  
“Oh darling, now you’ve peaked my interest. Won’t you just tell me your name?”  
“Not worth the breath”  
And with this I slip away in pursuit of another dark hared man passing by. I quickly chat with him, and convince him to remove his gloves so I can inspect his hand, ‘to tell you what luck this night might hold for you’, I say to him with a wink. He bought it. No tattoo.  
I quickly loose the fake with another large crowd, in which I am paying attention for not only this fake, but the previous one as well. Turning to look over my shoulder, I manage to trip on the foot of a table holding food and drinks. I reach out in attempt to slow my decent, my eyes close as my head whips back around. Suddenly, strong arms reach out to catch me, and pull me against them, stopping my decent. Thank god, I never would have heard the end of that from Nat.  
As the man slowly pulls me back from his chest, I look up gratefully into a pair of deep blue eyes and that stupid smirk.  
“Now, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you just fell for me”  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re stalking me”  
“Now, now, stalking is such a harsh word,” He chuckles. “Perhaps, ‘pursuing’ is more appropriate?”  
I sigh. I’ve got 30 minutes to find this guy before the auction begins. There is an after party, but the chances of finding him are considerably less considering the majority leave to celebrate more privately. Plus, the quicker I can get my team in and out, the better.  
“What do you want from me?” I ask bluntly  
His grin blooms.  
“One dance”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres what I imagined the dress to look like  
> http://www.luulla.com/product/764094/sexy-long-prom-dress-black-simple-prom-dress-high-slit-evening-dress-2017-evening-dresses-evening-go


	11. Secret Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep this going at a decent pace, but its quite obviously not going well. Let me know what you think!  
> Love,  
> me

As he leads me out onto the dancefloor, I quickly scan the room to look for any others who might fit my Target’s description. Seeing none, I turn my attention to the dark-haired man as he pulls me in to his chest- much closer than Steve or Tony taught me- and begins to lead me in a slow waltz.  
“Now, won’t you please tell me your name? It’s hardly acceptable for a gentleman to dance with a beautiful woman such as yourself without even knowing her name” he whispers into my ear.  
I give him a mildly annoyed look.  
“It’s also hardly acceptable to follow a woman around a ballroom either”  
He chuckles. “You refuse me the basic knowledge of your name? Even after I saved you from falling. I don’t mean to scare you with my advances,” he leans in close, “but I do find you absolutely fascinating”  
I suppose there’s no harm in giving him my cover name, and he did indeed save me from the embarrassment of falling.   
“It’s Rose”  
He flashes me a pleased smile before leaning into my ear again.  
“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Did you know that the flower itself stands for a lover’s enduring passion?” He whispers hotly  
I blush, and try to keep my face passive. I know I need to keep my cool, but god, that was sexy. And by my blush he knew it too. He held my eyes captive until I could no longer handle his heated stare. I look away, forcing myself to remember the reason I am here. Thankfully, the dance ends quickly, and I begin to pull away. However, the man has other plans. He holds onto my hand and pulls me towards the edge of the dancefloor. He turns and uses his momentum to pull me close to his body, with an arm around my waist, and the other holding my hand to his lips. He kisses my hand slowly, holding my eye contact. But there’s something smeared on his hand. I focus on it and realize exactly what it is. There is a (makeup?) covered tattoo on his hand, which had been smeared while I held his hand dancing.   
This is the exact man I have been looking for.  
“I never did get your name?” I say breathily.  
He smiles, knowing he’s caught my attention now.  
“You can call me Luca”  
“Well Luca, do you still want to get me a drink? I think I’m going to need one”  
He laughs and gently leads me to the bar with a hand on the small of my back. I’m not prepared for this! I thought I would seduce him, not the other way around! I have got to focus, focus on the mission. I had yet to see Bucky, but I know he could hear everything I was doing, just like the rest of the team. Before Luca orders anything I suggest our coded champagne to him, and he smiles at me before ordering two flutes from the waiting bartender. He quickly brings us the glasses, one regular and one rigged. Luca picks up his glass and sips as he amusedly watches me down my flute. It doesn’t help calm my nerves much and tastes horrible, but at least the main part of my job is done. Now I just have to keep him distracted for a long enough time for Nat to get in and out. Thankfully, the auction starts in about 15 minutes. That should keep him occupied long enough- it could go for a few hours.   
“Got something on your mind?” He interrupts my thoughts.  
“No! I mean, I was just thinking about the auction. I want to make sure I get a decent seat. Would you like to walk over to the auction room? I’m sure we can get a good spot before it gets too busy” I smile  
“Actually, I was thinking about skipping out on the auction. Nothing there that I couldn’t get on my own. Besides, I’ve found something much more valuable, and interesting than anything there” He leans in to whisper in my ear, “Would you like to come with me Rose? I’m sure I could keep a woman like you…entertained”  
My knees slightly buckle as I blush furiously. This is too much for my poor heart to handle. If he’s not going to the auction, what now?  
“I’m not sure my boss would like it very much if I left the auction before it even began”  
“Are you sure?” He runs his hand lightly down my back, “Is there nothing I can do to convince you?”  
“You could always come to the auction with me. I’m sure there is something there that might peak your interest?”  
He shakes his head with a smile.   
“I don’t think so. I guess I should get going then. It was lovely to meet you, Rose”  
He brushes his lips against my hand once more before he turns to walk away. Panicking, I grab his sleeve before he can disappear into the crowd.   
“Wait!”  
He smiles, “Changed your mind, beautiful?”  
“I can’t exactly miss the auction, but I could be a little late?” I smile and lean into him.  
“Meet me in the west hallway in ten minutes” I whisper in his ear. “There should be a more…private room somewhere over there”  
He gives me a devilishly handsome grin as he watches me disappear into the crowd. I begin to work my way across the ballroom, wondering what I would do when I got to the west hallway. I’ve never been kissed before, for Christ’s sake! Before I can speculate on the west hallway, a cold hand snags mine and quickly pulls me behind a pillar. I gasp in surprise before realizing who it is.   
“Bucky! What’s going on? Is everything okay?”  
“Look we don’t have a lot of time, But I’m estimating another half hour, and we can be on our way” He catches the panicked look on your face. “What? What’s wrong?” he asks in concern. The words begin flowing out of my mouth before I can help myself.  
“He’s not going to the auction, and I told him I’d meet him in the hallway in a few minutes, and he’s certainly implied his attraction and I don’tknowwhattodo I’ve never even been kissed for goodness’ sake and…” I stop to inhale, and before I can speak, Bucky interrupts.  
“You told him to meet you in the hallway?”  
I nod meekly, now unsure of myself  
“We’ve got about seven minutes before I told him I’d meet him there”  
Bucky looks torn, “Well, we can’t just knock him out, it would be too noticeable. But I am not going to send you in there”  
After taking some calming breaths, I harden my resolve.  
“I’ve got to go in there”  
“Absolutely not”  
“Bucky, it’s a part of the mission. I can do this”  
“But yo-“  
“It’s fine. Maybe he just wants to talk?”  
The glare I get would almost be comical in another situation.  
“Fine, we probably won’t be talking. Worst comes to worst I’ll just…suck his dick?”  
Bucky’s face goes pale before flushing red with anger.   
“That is not going to happ-“  
“I’m going. I’ll stall for as long as physically possible, and then get out of there. If Nat gets out early, come interrupt us on ‘urgent business’ or something. Otherwise, I’ll fake sickness at the end of 30 minutes, okay?”   
He looks like he’s about to protest, still red with anger, and fists clutched tightly at his side.   
“Buck, I’ll be fine. Nothing I can’t handle” I declare, sounding more confident than I felt.  
He looked like he didn’t believe me for a second, but eventually nodded in agreement. Before either of us could change our minds, I started to walk towards the correct exit to the hallway.   
Before I could get away, Bucky’s hand snakes out and grabs mine, pulling me back into his chest. I blink in surprise looking up at him as he wraps both arms around my waist. I arch my eyebrow in confusion. His eyes are locked onto mine, and leans his forehead onto mine.   
“If it’s alright with you,” He says softly, “That guy doesn’t have to be your first kiss”  
I blush furiously with the meaning of his words, and he just watches me patiently, waiting for an answer.   
“I don’t need your pity” I shoot out   
“It’s not because I pity you” He says earnestly.  
I think for a moment, as I can hear the time tick slowly by. I shut my eyes before giving him a gentle nod.   
His lips are on mine in an instant, arms pulling me in flush against his body. I hum in surprise as his hot lips move passionately against mine. I gasp as he nips my bottom lip, and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. His hands roam on my body, one settling at my hip, and the other gently resting on my neck. Before I can form coherent thought to kiss him back, he pulls away just enough so your lips no longer touch.   
“That was…amazing” he whispers huskily  
“Bucky, I…I’ve gotta go!”  
I pull away and escape to my dreaded rendezvous point before he could say anything else. I can’t even process what just happened. My face burns with heat, remembering how hotly he kissed me. What was that?


	12. Still not completely sure how we did it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> im back for now, home for summer. got a new piercing, dyed my hair, and my mother has already indirectly called me a hussie twice now. Its gonna be a good summer. Anyways, hope you enjoy, also if you notice any plot holes/accidents please ignore them. I've determined them minor and not worthy of fixing.  
> Love,   
> me

As I make my way towards the correct hallway, I push all thoughts of Bucky from my mind. I have to focus; Luca can’t notice anything wrong. Turning down the west hallway, I gather my composure, and mentally prepare myself for what’s coming.  
I turn another corner, so now the ballroom is completely out of view. The second I am out of view, an arm quickly snags my waist and pulls me backwards. I am pulled into a chest, looking up, I see Luca’s grin as he backs us into a room and shuts the door in front of me. We stand unmoving for a minute before he turns me around and settles his hands on my hips. I can’t look him in the eyes as he walks me backwards into the door. I feel him lock it behind me before focusing his attention on me. My face burns as one of his hands begins to trace up and down my thigh, and the other gently forces my face to look at his.   
But when my face meets his, I’m not looking at the same man. He still has the long, slicked back, black hair, and handsome as hell. But his face has grown lean and long, with a strong defined jaw, and piercing green eyes. I gaped in surprise at the sudden change.   
“Who are you?” I sputtered out  
“You’re surely joking, right darling?” he smirks amusedly at me.  
He leans back and pulls me as I stumble towards him. I’m panicking at this point, I’ve really got no clue who he is, and I don’t think sucking his dick would be a reasonable option at this point.  
“I must say, I don’t think I’ve met a woman from earth who doesn’t know who I am. But there’s something different about you; I could sense it from a mile away. You’re not quite human are you?” His eyes bore into mine as I blink in surprise. Who was this guy?  
“Don’t be coy darling. Tell me who you really are?” He phrases it like a question, but it’s clearly meant as a demand, as he pulls me by my wrists, holding me tight against his body.  
“I-I-I’m not who-“  
My words stop as the lock breaks and the door slams open. Both of our heads snap to the side to see Bucky, staring wide eyed at the both of us. While still in shock, I manage to push myself out of the man’s arms as Bucky rams into him. I quickly shut the door, hoping to avoid anyone finding Buck wrangling the man to the floor.   
Bucky hisses into his earpiece, “Code Gremlin! Code Gremlin!”   
Code Gremlin? All I knew is that it had something to do with Thor’s brother, Loki, god of mischief.   
Oh shit.  
I sat watching through the glass of the prison as Loki lazily drape himself over the sole chair in his cell.   
“How could you not recognize him?” Tony shouts as he paces behind me  
“Sorry, it’s only been, oh, about 75 years since I last saw him on the news trying to conquer the earth. Sorry if I didn’t quite get it right away” I snap.  
“Honestly? At this point I’m just glad we managed to get him out of there” Clint interjects, “Still not completely sure how we did it though”   
As Clint walks away and Tony continues to nag, I stare at our new prisoner. The cheeky bastard has the nerve to wink at me.   
“…. Hopefully, we only have to wait a few days until Thor returns from Asgard with the verdict. If we’re lucky, he’ll take this little problem right off our hands” Tony finishes with a grim smile, "Who knew we'd find him impersonating another terrorist?"   
Sighing, I begin the tread back to my room in the tower. I’m fully exhausted by the time I get there, I just fall into the bed and immediately fall asleep.   
Unfortunately, I’m awoken not long after by someone knocking on my door. Groaning, I get up and open it to find Steve waiting patiently. He lights up when he sees me though.   
“Y/n! I was just dropping by to see if you were okay?”   
I silently wave him into the room as I go slouch on the couch. I groan as I sit down, my body stiff from falling asleep in a strange position.   
“Yeah I’m fine” I say softly. He sits down next to me on the couch as I struggle to keep my eyes open.   
“That’s good!” He murmurs, “Say, Y/N, there’s something that I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. You see, I think you’re amazing, and smart, and beautiful, and I’ve realized that I really-” Steve’s words stop as I’ve passed out onto his shoulder, fully exhausted.


	13. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ending (Maybe?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so as i'm sure most of you can tell, I've gotten really bored with this fic, however as promised, i am giving it some sort of ending. however, i also said i would some smut maybe. so unless posted, this is the ending (With a bucky ending chapter on the way). if you really want to see a smut chapter, leave a comment telling me to do so. if there is a significant interest, I will write one for each.  
> tell me what you think!  
> love,   
> me

I wake up warm and feeling very comfortable. I try to snuggle into my covers, but I don’t seem to have any. Opening my eyes, I find myself laying on a broad chest, with arms wrapped around me. I peek up to find Steve snoring softly despite me being draped across his chest. I try to detangle myself without waking him, but no such luck. He slowly opens his eyes and quickly flushes with embarrassment.   
“OH! Uh, good morning Y/N! It seems we both fell asleep here last night?” he offers with a small smile.  
“Yeah, I guess so. Sorry, were you uncomfortable with me on you?”   
“No! Not at all!” he exclaims, “Actually that was the best I’ve slept in awhile…”  
I smile at him then begin to get off the couch in search of clean clothes. I stop when his hand lands on my wrist; I glance back at him.  
“Do you remember anything that I said last night?”  
I cock my head, thinking. “Were you talking about the Loki stuff?”  
“No, not exactly.” He stands and grabs my other wrist, and gently pulls me to face him.   
“Is something wrong Steve?”  
He stood there for a few seconds, conflict clear on his face.  
“I’ve been hiding something from you, and I just can’t lie to you about it anymore. Y/N, I think I’m in love with you”  
My eyes snap to his in shock, as my face flushes and my body suddenly overheats.   
“wHAt?” I splutter out  
“At the very least, I really really, like you. So much that my heart hurts. I can’t stop thinking about you, and when I’m with you I can barely think straight, because all I can do is hope that you might feel something, anything, for me”  
My mouth is opening and closing, as his words have rendered me completely speechless. All of a sudden, the embarrassment is too much for me and I can no longer look him in the eyes. My head snaps to the side as thoughts race through my head. However, all thoughts are brought to an abrupt halt as he gently cups my face with one hand, and brings me to face him again.  
“I’m sorry for springing this on you suddenly, but I just couldn’t hold it in anymore. It’s okay if you tell me you don’t feel the same, but please just say something”  
“I-I ca-I can’t say that I’ve ever thought about you like that-” he begins to slowly draw away with a deflated face, and I grab the had currently resting on my shoulder.  
“But only because I never thought it was a possibility. I thought you were so far out of my league that it was easier for my heart not to even consider you as a romantic possibility”   
His eyes widen in shock. “You thought I wasn’t even a possibility?”  
“I didn’t want to let myself get romantically attached to someone, who I thought, didn’t even see me as an option.”  
“…. So are you telling me you have feelings for me?”   
“I’m telling you that I’m most definitely attracted to you, and I really like you as a friend... so yeah? I guess I am”  
His forehead dips to touch yours as he lets out a sigh of relief, and the biggest grin spreads across his face.   
“So, you think I’m attractive?”  
Oops.   
“Did I say that? I don’t remember saying that”  
“You definitely did” He jerks your wrist so your body is flush with his. Naturally your other had lands on his shoulder to keep your balance, which lands you…two inches from his face. Or more accurately, his lips.  
“Hmmm I can’t recall, I’ll have to think about it-” You try to pull away but stop as one of his hands rests on your hip. Cue weak knees; I don’t think I could move now without falling over.  
He shuts you up by gently running his thumb over you bottom lip as he cups your face again. His eyes flick from yours, then to your lips, and back up again.   
“I’d very much like to kiss you. Can I?” He asks softly.  
You’ve barely managed to nod before his mouth is on yours, his hand tilting your face to his.   
His mouth is insistent on yours as he moves his lips against yours. He breaks apart for a second before diving back in, more passionate than before. He drags his teeth along your bottom lip before his tongue darts out to soothe the same spot. Asking for permission. You happily oblige with a sigh, opening your mouth for him to explore. He licks and nips sensually, until you break apart, panting for air. His eyes meet yours, dark and ridden with hunger. At this point, his hand on your hip is all that’s holding you up at this point. You smile at him, and he smiles back, before laughing with pure joy. Your grin stretches from ear to ear; thinking about how great your day had started out.


End file.
